


Nightmares.

by BelleBlackwood



Series: Sleeping Warrior : Los Angeles AU [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleBlackwood/pseuds/BelleBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora tells Mulan about the nightmares she faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares.

“When I was a child, I was in a car accident that left me in a coma for a year and a half. Once I woke up, I would constantly have these horrible nightmares – burning rooms, crying children, the crunch our car made when it flipped over.. sometimes they come back, like they did tonight. I’m sorry I woke you up, Mulan.” Aurora rolled on her side facing Mulan, teeth worrying her bottom lip. To her surprise, Mulan pulled her closer so she could rest her head on Mulan’s shoulder.  
“They’re just dreams, Ro. I won’t let you get hurt. You’re safe with me.”


End file.
